Chilled (DBE)
Chilled is the grandfather of Frieza and Cooler and the first Ice-jin to encounter a Super Saiyan, he was believed to have been killed by Bardock, however he survived and planned his revenge, after he heard of the death of Frieza and Cooler, he turnd his sights to Son Goku and Son Gohan. Biography Lord Chilled Arc Return of King Cold Saga Chilled does not make a physical appearance, however he is referenced by Kami, who states there is an even bigger evil than King Cold. Return of the Ginyu Force Saga Chilled does not make a physical appearance, however is referenced by the Ginyu Force, stating that their boss wishes for them to exterminate Goku. Return of Cooler Saga Chilled makes a short appearance, after Cooler is defeated, Chilled's shadow is seen and he announces that he will take matters "into his own hands". Chilled Saga Chilled takes out the Z Fighters one by one, until only Goku and Vegeta are left, he then attacks them, however they transform into Super Saiyan Blue, forcing Chilled to unleash his 2nd form for the first time, this doesent help much tho, so Chilled unleashes his 3rd form and attempts to strangle Vegeta, however Goku cuts off his tail, Chilled unleashes his final form, causing Vegeta and Goku to have to use more effort, Chilled then unleashes 100% of his power, although Vegeta believes they have Chilled on the ropes, Chilled revealed he hasn’t been using his full power and uses the Golden Evolution, although Goku goes Ultra Instinct, Chilled shows his full power, however the ghost of Gohan gives Goku more power, Goku and Ghost Gohan finish Chilled of with a Super Father-Son Kamehameha, successfuly killing the tyrant. Techniques * Flight – The ability to fly with the use of ki. * Ki Blast – The most basic form of energy wave. * Ruthless Blow – Used to kill one of his soldiers upon arriving on Planet Plant, * because the alien was in his way. He uses this technique only in the manga. * Death Razor – A pink energy wave fired from the finger, creating a giant explosion. Chilled was about to use this in an attempt to kill Bardock when Berry rushed forward, so he threw the Death Razor to Berry instead. Chilled later used it once more against the transformed Bardock, before firing his Continuous Energy Bullet technique. * Continuous Energy Bullet – Used in an attempt to kill Super Saiyan Bardock. * Death Ball – Used as a final attempt to destroy Bardock and Planet Plant. In the anime Chilled instead uses the Supernova-type Death Blaster. ** Black Hole Death Ball – The basic version of the Death Ball. ** Supernova – The user raises his finger and gathers their energy in the form of a giant yellow-orange, sun-like energy sphere. Once it is ready, the user launches the attack against the target. Like the normal Death Ball, it is mostly used to destroy planets, or as a last ditch-effort to kill an enemy. ** Golden Death Ball – Final Form Chilled places his hand in front of himself and charges up a massive energy sphere which he then proceeds to fire at his opponent by pulling his hand back and then making a pushing motion at the ball. * Death Beam – To perform the technique, the user extends his right arm and fires a small, thin, very fast and concentrated laser-like beam of ki from his index finger, which barrels down and pierces through the opponent. The user is able to fire the attack very quickly, while maintaining precise aim. ** Death Bullet – The first method has the user prepare his index and middle fingers on both of his hands, and then he fires a Death Beam at the opponent at a very rapid rate, inflicting a great deal of damage. The second method has the user simply flicking his finger with deadly force. *** Full Power Death Bullet – A powerful finger blast shot from the index finger. Named in Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z. *** Finger Beam – The user holds out their index finger and releases an energy beam from their fingertip. ** Barrage Death Beam – First, the user extends his index finger at the target as if he were to fire the Death Beam. Then, he fires multiple Death Beams at a very fast rate, inflicting a great deal of damage. ** Golden Death Beam – The most powerful version of the Death Beam. *** Emperor's Death Beam – Golden Chilled blasts the opponent with a Chaotic Dead End, then provides to rapid fire Death Beams in a Gatling Gun fashion, inflicting massive damage. **** Grand Death Beam – This technique is fired from each finger that home in on targets, pierce through them and continue locking on to other targets. ***** Cage of Light - By firing his Grand Death Beams out of his ten fingers continuously in several directions, Chilled can create a "cage" with the beams functioning as its iron bars. Anyone touching the beams gets electrically shocked causing them heavy damage. * Death Comet – Chilled fires several energy waves coming out of the aura around his body. * Death Storm – Chilled raises his hand and opens it to release a giant Exploding Wave. * Death Fork – Chilled charges at the opponent to impale them in the chest with one of his horns. Next, he shifts his head up and down, further injuring the opponent and causing more blood to leak out of them. Finally, Chilled throws the opponent off his horn down to the ground. * Death Wave – To use it, Chilled puts his middle and index fingers together and charges an energy sphere on the tips. He then swings the energy sphere around, creating a large Death Beam in the form of a giant, razor-sharp energy blade that can slice through anything. * Tail Attack – Chilled can attack his opponents using his powerful tail. He uses this to attack Ipana during his battle against Bardock. ** Mystic Attack – Chilled can extend his tail across long distances to attack opponents. Category:Ice-jin Category:Frieza's Race